The Legend of Zelda: During the 7 Years
by Show Boy
Summary: This is a LoZ Role Play me and my friends made. It's cool, you should read it! Please R&R. There will be romance and drama in later chapters, so ratings are going up. DLxOC and LxZ[Updated: Chapter 3]
1. A Strange sight at the Castle Town

This is from a Zelda Role Play board my friends and I created, I'm just copying and pasting. Enjoy the show!

Din plays Din, I play Dark Link, Zelda plays Zelda, blah blah blah, you get it. I don't own Zelda nor the rp board!

Chapter 1: A Strange sight at the Castle Town

* * *

(ooc: All events taking place in Hyrule are from around the same time as OoT. no flooded areas od moblin attack taking place in the castle straight away, k?) 

Din:

An Immortal being clad in crimson robes sat on the edge of the fountain, hearing the woes of the villagers.  
Din, goddess of power felt responsoble for the destruction ripping this fair land to shreads, for Ganon had taken the Triforce of Power, her part of the sacred Triforce. her copper hair fel over her face as she saw what had become of the beautiful land she and her sisters Nayru and Farore had created. Never did she think that this would happen. The Light shon off her ruby and bloodstone circlet, glaring the crowd.

Dark Navi:

Dark Navi layed on a rock outside of the castle. Ganon had made her a few houres ago for some one, she didn't know who. Dark Navi streched her wings trying to get them to work so she could fly, but she was haveing no luck.

Din:

Bidding the townspeople good bye, Din made her way out of the castle town, headding towards Kakarikoko(sp?) village.

She saw Dark Navi struggeling to fly.  
"do you need help in flying little fariy?"

Dark Navi:

Dark Navi noded her head yes, and looked at Din. "You look framiler, who are you?" She asked before she tried to flap her wings.

Din:

"I am Din, goddess of Power.  
Now, flap you're wings one more time."  
As dark navi flaped her wings, Din sent a puff of air under her, enabaling Dark Navi to fly.

Dark Navi:

Dark Navi fluttered her wings, like magic she could finaly fly. "Yes!" She cryed as her wing gave off a evil glow as thay flaped. "So your a goddes? I think I've heard Gandorf talk of you."

Din:

The smile on Din's face faded as she heard Ganondorf's name.  
"he stole the triforce of power, my part of the sacred triforce."

Dark Navi:

"The Triforce of power? Why would he take that? Gandorf is a nice man, I mean he made something as simple as me." Dark Navi said in a shril voice.

Zelda:

_(Hey guys, be patient with me as this is my first time RPing, okay? I'm open to any suggestions.)_

Elsewhere, outside of Ganon's Tower, where Hyrule Castle once stood, the presence of a long missing princess was felt.

She knew that she, herself, was not strong enough to fight Ganondorf or any of his minions, but she knew one who was.

His time to emerge is coming. She didn't know when, but she knew that if she waited long enough, he would come.

Dark Link (me!):

Not far past Death Mountain, a dark castle stood, it's gloomy, evil features screaming "Look at me!". A shadow looking man, clad in a blck tunic and hat. His eyes were blood red and his hair was jet, he carried a dark gray and black sheild on his back, a sword topping off his evil features. He walked down the stone isle of the throne room in the dark castle with practiced posture.

When he reached the end, he got down on one knee and bowed to the dark man stitting on the throne.

"Dark Link, my shadow child... I have a gift for you." Dark Link looked to the man in front of him, the man had flaming red hair and tanned skin. His eyes were hazel, and held an evil look to them. Dark Link stood and faced him more directly.

"What would that be, Lord Ganondorf?" Dark Link asked, his ruby eyes were full of excitement and curiosity, but he did not smile.

"You will have to find her, she is a small fairy by the name of Dark Navi. I want her to be your partner."

"Yes, my Lord, I will seek her out." Dark Link turned and left the dark castle. He called a black horse with a gray mane and tail, and rode off towards Kakariko Villiage.

Zelda:

As the princess' presence loitered outside the castle, a figure emerged. He carried the shield and sword of a hero, demanded respect as that of a hero, yet this was not the one she waited for.

This figure was dark and opposing. He stopped for a brief moment as he felt her presence. Either he did not care or he did not know it's importance. Either way, he kept moving. After calling a dark horse, he rode off.

The princess knew she had to move quickly. She had to seek the council of the goddesses. She had to know when the hero would appear.

Dark Link:

Dark Link rode swiftly on his horse towards the Villiage. Who was that woman? Has he seen her once before? He shook his head as if trying to clear the thoughts, he would worry about her later. Right now, he had to find his new partner. (Insert the author wishing everyone else was on right now... hint hint).

Dark Navi:

"Was the town not like that always?" Dark Navi asked, "And what do you know of my new master, and why must you leave?"

Din:

din smiled and said  
"7 years ago, this was a prospering country, with lush feilds and happy people. then, the great king of evil Ganondorf took control of the land, forcing the Primcess into hidding.  
"I know your new master is a shadow of the Hero of time, a being clad in black.  
"and I must go because I have to warn the people of the ranch of a certian robbery that will occur later tonight"

Dark Link:

Dark Link stopped his horse when a small ball of black light ( is it possible?) was visible. He jumped off of his horse and slowly walked toward the fairy.

"Hello, Dark Navi. I am Dark Link, your master. Ganon has sent me here to fetch you, he has claimed that you are my partner from now on." Dark Link suddenly smiled kindly at the nervous fairy.

"But don't worry, I'm not bad, but if Ganon were to find this out, he would have my head served on a platter."

Dark Navi:

Dark Navi looked at her new master. "Your my new master?" SHe asked as she flew around him slowly. "So you say Gandorf is evil too, Eh?"

Dark Link:

"Yes, but we have no choice but to obey him. He is much stronger than us, so he could kill us with a flick of his wrist." Dark Link looked over to the nearby Lon Lon Ranch.

"As I said before, he has sent me to fetch you, and he has also told me to rob Lon Lon Ranch for some extra rupees."

Dark Navi:

"sounds like fun." She said with an evil grin.

Zelda:

The princess' presence lingered quietly in the shadows as she watched the Shadow Man and his new partner. She thought that she could sense Din, the goddess of power in this place, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Lon Lon Ranch" she thought to herself, "Oh no. Malon!"

Closing her eyes, she willed herself to see something...anything...but nothing came. She used to have dreams telling her of future events, but since Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm, she has had none.

Finally, she saw the two partners leave. Not knowing what to do, the princess looked to the sky in hopes of seeing the glimmer of the goddesses.

"Forest boy, where are you?"

TBC...

* * *

Not too shabby for our first Legend of Zelda role play huh? I know, I know, it's great. Please Review!! 


	2. Robbing the Ranch

This is from a Zelda Role Play board my friends and I created, I'm just copying and pasting. Enjoy the show!

Din plays Din, I play Dark Link, Zelda plays Zelda, blah blah blah, you get it. I don't own Zelda nor the rp board!

Chapter 2: Robbing the Ranch

* * *

Dark Navi was hovering in a tree, her and Dark Link were going to rob Lon lon ranch. Her job was to make shure no one was going to be around for there job that night. 

When night fell, Dark Link scurried into the ranch. Dark Navi quickly followed behind him, watching his back. Dark Link fazed through the wall of the house, and snuck upstairs.

"So were going to take some rupies, and a horse or two?" Asked Dark Navi as she looked behind them. "This place is creepy at night." She wispered.

"Yep, that's the plan.." Dark Link tiptoed across the room to where Malon, the redheaded farmgirl was sleeping. He slowly opened the drawer and took out a purple rupee. He then closed the drawer and carefully walked towards the cupboard, he slowly opened the doors and swiped two red rupees.

"Okay, we got all of the rupees, now lets go get a few horses, shall we?" Dark Navi nodded and looked over to the still-sleeping farmgirl, then headed off after her master, leaving behind a trail of black light.

* * *

Malon slightly woke up to the sound of shuffling and scamppering. She sat up and realized the cupboard was half opened. "What? I didn't leave that open ladt night." She thought. She got up and walked out of the room and walked downstairs noticing the door was opened. "Do we have a robber in our mist?" She walked outside to find Dark Navi and Dark Link opening the barn door. "Link is that you? What are you doing here so late at night?' she asked, thinking it was Link. It's hard to tell that it's Dark Link in the dark. 

Din hoved near malon, blending in with the surroundings.  
whispering in her ear, Din said  
"Malon, these are the robbers, creations of ganondorf. stay where your rae, don't leave the room. I shall warn your father and the stable hand."

Malon was startled to hear a goddess speak to her. "Ok." She said surprised. She stayed put like she was told. "Ingo and now this. Something always happens to the ranch." she sat there in the cracked doorway, watching everything go on. "Man he's in the barn now!" She whispered to herself. "Hurry, Din!"

Din raced arround the ranch, sealing all the exits with magic. returning to Malon, she said  
"I must go now. You can't get out, so don't try oppening any doors. I'm going to find help, so stay calm. I shall be back soon"

"Ok. Thank you for your help." She watched Din fly out of the window. "I hope she finds Link." She sighed.

* * *

Dark Link snuck into the barn where the horses and cows slept. He eyed a red horse with a white mane. 

"Navi, that one! It looks of good worth." Dark Link walked up to horse with caution. This sure was a big horse!

"HEY! YOU!" Dark Link whirled around to see a old man with a pitch fork. He had a wriggly mustache and a scowl set on his face.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Dark Link glared at the man inturrupting his work. He unsheathed his sword and walked up to the man, he put the sword up to the man's neck.

"Have you got a problem with me stealing that horse? If you do, we can solve that problem quickly." Dark Link picked the man up by the scruff of his neck and positioned the sword, ready to chop his head off.

"Dark Link! Leave him, he isn't worth it!" Dark Link nodded and listened to his fairy friend. He turned back to the horse.

Watching Dark Link and Dark navi, din released all the horses. returning to Malon, she had an idea.  
"malon, climb out the window and take as many horses as you can. Ride out of the ranch and towards the river"

Returning to the barn, Din approached Dark Link and Dark Navi.  
"What Happened to the sweet fariy that I helped fly? Don't tell me your evil after all."

Dark Link and Navi dodged all of the horses the best they could. When the flow stopped Dark Link looked over his shoulder to look at all of the great big... huge... monsterous horses... that had escaped.

"Oh boy... now they KNOW we're here..." He mumbled. He heard a female grunt behind him so he turned to see Malon climbing out the window, and running off to catch and lead away as many horses as she could. Dark Link turned towards the door but was stopped in his tracks when he saw a red headed girl in front of him, but she was not glaring at him... or she rather was but it was set on Dark Navi.

"What Happened to the sweet fairy that I helped fly? Don't tell me your evil after all." The woman spoke. Dark Link looked up to his fairy and put on a questioning face.

Noticing Dark Link, Din turrned to him. "Don't you go wreaking havoc on this dying land. and Don't teach bad habbits to your young fairy."

Dark Link chuckled at her. "Hehe... what are you going to do about it?"

"Do you know who I am? Or are you so thick you don't know a Goddess when you see one? I can do plenty of things to you, Dark Link."

Dark Link kept quiet and glared at the Goddess. His mouth twitched and came as close to a smile as it would get. He then smiled all the way and fazed into the ground, Dark Navi following. He did not show back up.

* * *

Malon rode out of the ranch, heading for the river, leading all the horses. She whistled and waved her arm, ordering them in her direction. "Come guys! This way! Hurry!" It was almost daybreak when she sucessfully reached the river with all of the horses. "Whoa there! We're hear now." She got off of the horse and petted its head. "Good girl!" She looked in the ranch's direction, wondering what happened in the past couple of hours. " It's daybreak. I wonder what's going on. Did he leave?" She found a nearby tree and sat against it, watching the horses and making sure they didn't run off.

* * *

Faline a girl of about 16, was taking a walk in the field, accompanied by two guards from the castle. She was visiting her friend, the princess, even though she did live in the market town. Even though she seemed to be a proper and respectable noble, she was very skillful with the sword. 

As she was walking she came across people arguing about some ordeal or other. "I wonder what the problem is." she looked at the two guards then walked towards the three. "Uh M'Lady. I don't think it's a good idea. They look suspicious."One guard said suddenly. "Oh sir they're just people. What could go wrong. Besides where is your since of caring?" She continued to walk towards, them then finally reaching them she said,"Umm excuse me. I don't mean to intrude, but what is the problem? Maybe I could help." Just as she finished the sentence she noticed who Dark Link was. "Oh my gosh! Um...nevermind. Carry on. Sorry for the intrusion." She walked away, holding on to her sword's handel just incase.

Dark Link looked the intruder in the eye. She gasped and seemed to notice who he was.

_Where have I seen her before..?_ He thought.

She caught up with the guards. "I think we best get going." she told them. They walked away from the group, heading towards the castle town. "I know everyone knows who Dark Link is, but he looks very familiar, as if we had actually met before. This is very strange." She thought to herself.

Faline noticed Dark Link following her. She kept on walking, pretending she didn't sense him.

Dark Link crept up behind Faline. He blinked at her hair. 'How does she make her hair so long?' He thought to himself. He quickened his pace as she did hers, and reached out to stroke her hair, when his fingers touched her hair, it was soft. The only person's hair he had ever touched was his own and the people Ganon ordered him to murder.

Faline quickly turned around and gasped at Dark Link touching her hair. "What do you want?" she asked, frightened, reaching for her sword. "I knew you were following me."

Dark Link grasped the hilt of his sword in case she attacked. "I didn't want anything, I just thought you were pretty so I followed you, I could have sworn I knew you from somewhere. Besides, I've seen other men in this world stalk the women they think are beautiful."

"Oh....well thanks but, that isn't the proper way to compliment a lady. You don't sneak up on them and grab their hair." she takes her hand away from her sword. "You look very familiar too, and not just because you're one of Ganon's minions."

Dark Link smiled sheepishly. "Hehe.. well, can I ask for your name?"

Giving out your name to a stranger isn't something that you do, not the way world was then anyway, but since he seemed familiar, she didn't see any harm in it, even if he was a minion. "Faline. Lady Faline Cansterine. I'm a member of the royal court." she said hesitantly.

Dark Link smiled. "That's a beutiful name, Faline, it suits you. So you work for the Royal Family? I take it thats why the guards are following you around, at first I figured they were following you around 'cause you're pretty. Right boys?" He glanced up at the guards and smirked at them slightly when they blushed and converted their eyes elsewhere.

"No I'm a friend of the princess. I'm visiting her. I'm taking a walk. That's why they're with me." she looks over towards the field, where Din is standing, near the ranch. "Do you have some business wtih that woman over there. What was the problem?"

Dark Link looked over his shoulder to Din. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back to Faline. "Never seen her before, I was just looking at the horses... and she acted.. as if I was stealing them..." He lied.

"Hmm well being a minion, it seems like something you would do. You're the exact opposite of Link."

"Well, I guess you could say that, cause I'm thin and I'm a guy." He snickered impishly at this.

She looked at him annoyed. "Yeah you were trying to steal those horses. It's so obvious. Plus, goddesses don't lie." With that she walked away.

Dark Link, looking like a kicked puppy, stared after her as she turned and walked off. He made a sad face, but followed after her.

Faline felt him following her again and decided to stop for him. "Oh all right." she turned and faced him. "I guess I'll saty and talk."

Dark Link smiled and straightened. "Do you have a uh.. umm..." He thought.. 'What do they call those things..? I dont care if Ganon is mad at me, he's been mad at me ever since I blew up his Hot Wheels toy car.. OH YEAH!' Dark Link grinned. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He smiled happily at her.

"No I don't. There is this nice looking guy from court that I've seen around. I don't think he's noticed me though."

Dark Link's shoulder's slumped and his smile faded. "well... uh... you should talk to him, make him notice you if he hasn't already."

"Yes, I guess so. There's so many people in the royal court. Seeing just a few people around Hyrule makes you think there wouldn't be." she sighs. "Who knows. Maybe he will, maybe he won't. There's so many beautiful women at court." she had a dissapoitnted look on her face.

"You're by far the prettiest." He said. Black and purple sparkles of dust fell out of his hat as something sneezed from under it.

"Thank you." she looks as his hat. "What was that?"

Dark Link took off his hat reveiling a dark purple and black fairy cuddled up in a nest of Dark Link's black hair, sleeping.

"Aww! How cute! I'm guessing that's Dark Navi." she giggled.

Dark Link smiled. He bent down and sat on his knees so Faline could have a closer look.

"She's so cute!" she gazed at the indigo and black glow the fairy gave off. For a minion, it was actually very pretty.

"Hehe cute when she's asleep but more evil edit: and annoying when she's wide awake." He stood up straight and gently took her off his head and put her on his hat, then handed her to Faline. "She's heavy for something that is only 2 inches long."

Faline was surprised. "Yes she is! She feels like she's 2 pounds."

Dark Link laughed. He glanced at the guards who were watching his every move. He raised his hand and watched the heads of the guards follow, then he lowered it and the guards watched. Being amused by this, he grinned and moved his hand towards one of the guards faces, making his eyes crossed.

Faline noticed what Dark Link was doing. "What are you doing?" she said, giving him a hint with her face that it wasn't a good idea to play with them.

Dark Link looked at Faline. Getting the hint, he withdrew his hand.

A hole appeared in the ground. The inside of the hole was black and indigo. "DARK LINK! It's time to go, kill the girl and the guards and come home like a good little boy!" Ganon roared from the hole. Dark Link glanced at Faline. He smiled and gently took Dark Navi out of her hands and put the fairy back on his head, and placed the hat over her. He smiled at Faline and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He straightened back up and walked over to the hole.

"Well, you don't see this every day.." He mumbled. He turned and waved at Faline and jumped into the hole, when he did the hole dissapeared as if it was never there in the first place.

Faline was dissapointed that he had to go and was shocked at the hole. "Too bad. I was having fun talking to him, ironicly." she then turned and headed for the castle, looking at the ground where the hole was as she turned. "He seems too nice to be on Ganon's side." She thought.

* * *

Nabooru, who was being possesed by the twin witches Koume and Koteke, gasped. 

Nabooru fell. She could feel something lift out of her. Koume and Kotake hadn't been concentrating enough. She was free.

* * *

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Ganon roared. Dark Link cringed at the tone of his voice. "YOU'RE 17!! I EXPECT YOU TO LISTEN TO ME! YOUR CREATOR!! IF YOU WEREN'T ALMOST AN ADULT I'D BEND YOU OVER MY KNEE AND SPANK YOU TILL YOU'RE RED!!" Dark Link blushed. 

"I'm red already.." He mumbled. Ganon glared at him.

"AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF YOU **KISSED** HER?! SHE'S ON THE ENEMY SIDE! YOU'RE ON THE DARK SIDE!! IT DOESN'T MIX!!" Dark Link blushed even more and looked down at his feet. "Well..."

"WELL WHAT?!" Ganon's eye twitched.

"Well she was pretty and I really liked her.." Dark Link looked at Ganondorf. Ganon 'hmphed' and walked off and Dark Link retreated to his chambers. He lie on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He blinked once, then twice, and looked over to the fairy sleeping on the tiny bed beside his. Careful not to make much noise, he got up and slipped out the window.

* * *

Well? We did a good job, didn't we? Reveiw please! 


	3. Do My Eyes Deceive Me?

Here we go!

* * *

She was moving fast, almost as swift as the running man with his bunny hood on. She was almost there...just 5 more yards...4 more...3 more...almost there...

**WHAM!**

It felt like a wall, yet it fell down very easily. She looked down at what she had knocked over and came face to face with Link's Shadow. Up close, she noticed that he had the same handsome, heroic features as Link, yet his face seemed to have a permanent frown on it.

Though they looked alike, the princess was certain that they personalities were nothing alike. But the princess had no intention of waiting around for him the regain his senses to prove or disprove her theory.

She quickly grabbed her harp and played a short minuet. Before Dark Link was able to open his eyes, she was gone.

After the music Dark Link heard was over, he opened his eyes only to be greeted by an angry Stalfo.

"Oh crud, why me?" He hopped up to his feet and unsheathed his sword. He sliced the Stalfo in half and it dissipated into purple flames, a blue rupee appeared in it's place.

"Cool, I got loot this time!" He picked up the rupee and put it in his sack. "I'm sure anon wouldn't mind if I had a few rupees..." He heaved a deep sigh and looked around. "Where should we go next, Dark Navi?"

"Don't know, but I wan't to see a zora soon. Thay can fly right?" Dark Navi said as she looked around the feild. "What is the point of robbing rupes from people?"

Din appeared in spirit form next to Dark Navi.

"What is the point of robbing people? You can Rob monsters all you like, but don't harm the people. the only thing they have done wrong is live in a land of poverty"

Dark Navi jumped hearing Din. "If we rob monsters Gandorf will have are heads. If he is as evil as you say I'll be nothing more than a bug to him."

"Hmm..." Dark Link pondered Din's words. "But monsters usually have no more than 20 rupees, and people can have over 500.

Besides, I'm a monster myself. I am no more than a disfigured Poe with an intelligance level higher than normal ghosts."

"Yippy, I got stuck with a smart poe." Dark Navi said in a sarcastic voice. "Dark Link you wanna blow up something?"

Nabooru crept through the grass. Her eyes were an emotionless grey, and they looked unfocused. Her body was quivering. It was true what many said about ganondorf, he had much power... even the power of mind control. Small growls could be heard from Nabooru's mouth as she tried to escape the spell. Her body relaxed and ganon gained full power of her mind.

Nabooru was, unwillingly, hired for the job of dark link's supervisor in his first few missions. She was wearing all black.

"but can a sorceror, however evil, stand up to a goddess? where will you be if Gannondorf falls?"

"I know whare I'll be, I'll be with Mr. Smarty Poe here. Looks like I'm stuck with him for life."

"but will you still be robbing the people of the few possesions they have?"

Sighing, seeing that Dark Link and his Fariy were evil, she left and returned to the Divine relms.

Nabooru looked at the others with blank interest, an interest that looked more like that of koume and kotake.

"Do you think he'll do his job?"

"Quiet, old hag.

"You're the old hag."

"Older hag!"

Dark Navi turned around to see whare fussing was comeing from. "Who's thare?" She called out.

Dark Link glanced at Dark Navi and stared.

"What? I hear nothing..." Dark Link looked out of the corner of his eyes and narrowed them.

Nabooru ducked.

"Gah, that was smart!"

"how was I to know dark navi could talk?"

"Well, we might as well bring her back to the temple. She's starting to break free."

"no, she'll stay a little longer."

She looked around some more "I guess I just imagend I heard something." She said sadly.

The princess' presence made her way as quickly as she can through the forest and out into Hyrule Field.

"She couldn't have disappeared. And she couldn't have ran too fast." she thought. The princess walked towards the marketplace, watching the sky as she did so. She marveled at the way the skies darkened as she got closer to the broken drawbridge.

Suddenly, she heard voices. Looking down, she saw her old friend, Faline, talking quietly, with the echo of the hero of time.

"What are you doing?" Faline asked the shadow. He withdrew his hand and turned back towards the girl.

"DARK LINK! It's time to go, kill the girl and the guards and come home like a good little boy!"

The voice made the princess' whole body shake. She knew that voice and she froze in place. She saw the Shadow give Faline a kiss before disappearing into the whole.

She had no choice, she fell to her knees. Trying her best to regain control of her body, the princess just shook, asking the goddesses of Hyrule, Din, Farore, Nayru...where is the Hero of Time?

On her way to the castle, Faline saw her good friend the princess of Hyrule, shaking. "Oh my gosh! Zelda are you alright?" She quickly walked over to her and helped her up. 'It was Ganon's voice wasn't it? Don't worry. I'm on my to the castle."

"Faline!" exclaimed the princess as her friend helped her to her feet. "I don't understand...you see me? How is this possible?"

Kari stared up at the two ladies with a dull curiosity. "well, duh. of course she can see you. A few Hyrulians, and all fairies, can see you." Kari shouted. Her voice was like a pretty little bell, except it had Kari's usual sass in it.

"Of course I can see you. I'm your friend. I'll be at the castle in just a few minutes." She ran as fast as she could towards the castle. "I bet she's mad at me for talking to Dark Link." she thought.

Before Zelda could stop her, Faline ran ahead to where the castle used to be. Does she not know that Ganon's Tower now stands where Hyrule Castle once was? And does she know with whom she was speaking with?

Whatever the answer, Zelda knew she had to stop her. If Dark Link had taken a liking to Faline, Ganondorf would use her as a pawn to gain control of...Mr. Smarty Poe.

Saria watched all of the other children play on the soft green grass. Hyrule was going through another hardship. Her friend, Link, had been away for some time now, she was beginning to worry about him. She sighed and looked at her Guardian Fairy, Nera.

"Nera, where is Link? He has not been here for months." The little green fairy gently landed on the forest child's shoulder and smoothed out her tiny green tunic. She then looked up to the big blue eyes of the one she is to guard.

"I don't know, Saria, I'm worried about him. He's never been gone this long, well... except for his seven year sleep in the Chamber of Sages..." Saria sighed and looked out to the giant forest villiaged she was born and raised in. She remembered how much fun she and Link had before the havoc and chaos that Hyrule went through many moons ago.

Nia approachd Sara.

"What's wrong Saria? why won't you come and Play with us?"

The Sparkaling light played across Nia's Hair, The wind blowing at the daisy chain arround her head.

Nia's Fairy, Saati, was pearched on her shoulder.

"Saati, get off my shoulder, you look like a parot!"

Saria smiled at her friend. "Nothing is wrong, Nia, I'm just a little tired I suppose. Have you noticed the dark clouds? They haven't been here since..." Saria trailed off as lightening flashed through the air.

"since when? you know I have a poor memory. I know, Let's go inside. I think if we stay longer we'll look more like drowned rats than kokori"

The princess reached Kokiri Forest just in time to see 2 Kokiri Girls enter a house. As if sensing trouble, the other Kokiris quickly followed, rushing into each of their own houses. She looked up and saw what they were seeking shelter from.

The clouds above the forest were a dark shade of purple. It was a sign of trouble. She could feel it. It couldn't be...

Sensing a strange presence in the forest, Nia looked out. It was hard to see through the heavy sheet of rain, but she couldn't srug off the feeling that someone was out there, watching. Shaking her head she went back to the fire.

Rain poured down on Kokiri Forest as the presense of the princess was felt by the Kokiri children. One by one, they came to the door to look out towards her, but they could not see her.

"No one can see me." Thought the princess. "Not until he returns." Years ago, after the Hero pulled the legendary Master Sword from the pedestal, his spirit was taken to the Sacred Realm. Having no one to challenge him, Ganondorf took the triforce into his hands. The triforce split into three pieces. Though only one piece lingered with the evil king, it was enoughpower

to decimate Hyrule.

Sensing that a part of the triforce rested with her, the evil king led an all-out search for the princess. With her guardian's help, she was able to disappear from Ganondorf's view.

She dreamed that the Hero would appear soon. It was her prophetic gift. But she needed to stay out of Ganondorf's site before the Hero came. He would need her guidance in order for him to find the 6 Sages. They would need to work together to defeat Ganondorf and seal him in the Sacred Realm.

She saw the Kokiri Girl, Nia, frown as she tried to look through the pouring rain. After a little while, Nia left the doorway.

The princess shivered to herself as a cold air swept past her. It was only a matter of time before evil invaded the forest. Would the Kokiris find their courage to make their way to the Forest Temple to defeat the evil guardian?

"Did you see something, Nia?" Saria asked. She watched the fire as she heard her friend reply "no". Saria sighed, and looked at Nia in the eye.

"The Spirits in the Forest Temple, Nia. They're calling me, they're saying "Help us, help us." and I cannot stand it any more." Saria stood and walked to the door.

"I'm going to the Temple to see what is wrong."

The presense of the princess lingered over Kokiri Forest. She looked over the lush, green surroundings of the Kokiri children and it troubled her to think that they will soon be prisoners in their own houses.

Suddenly, she saw a bush moving. "what in the..." she thought. As it got closer, the princess smiled to see that it was not a bush, but Saria.

Braving the fierce downpour, Saria made her way up to the Lost Woods entrance. Though she was small, the princess could see courage, wisdom and power through Saria's determined face.

"She possesses all three essence of the triforce." The princess thought, her smile widening. As Saria reached the entrance to the Lost Woods, the princess saw her stop and look in her direction.

The princess saw Saria smile and nod, as if sensing her presence gave the little Kokiri the ability to see the princess. "Good luck, brave Kokiri."

"bye saria! I'll tell link where you are If he comes back!"

Kari ducked her head under the branches of the trees. A bunch of forest sprites (kinda like the kokiri's fairys, excpet they don't have one exact person they have to stay with, and are more annoying) had been hitting her in the stomach repeatedly and telling her to go back to the forest. Unwillingly, she had returned.

Zelda arrived at the top of the lone island in the middle of the now dried Lake Hylia amist blue lights. As a member of the Royal Family, she was able to have a Zora tunic even when she was a young girl.

She didn't have the Iron boots, but with her swimming ability, she knew she would have no problems navigating the Water Temple.

Shadow. I will find you. I just hope that you are willing to help me. Zelda thought as she lowered herself onto the only water left in Lake Hylia.

She had sent a message to Faline, hoping that Faline would be able to join her and convince the shadow to join the side of good, and she knew that Faline would know to look for her within the temple.

And so, armed with only a hookshot, she entered the Water Temple.

Dark Link felt the room come still, all but the rippling water was quiet. Listening. Waiting. Dark Link took his shadow form and hid in the tree. He watched as Princess Zelda walked through the door.

Elixer became pure liquid, sinking into the water at the end of the room. This was Dark Link's fight, to whom she was only a backup.

Zelda surveyed the Water Temple's main room with awe. It was beautiful, if only it wasn't ruled by evil. The water was crystal clear, just like the waters of Lake Hylia seven years ago. In the middle stood a three story building.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes to see if she could sense Dark Link or get a vision of him, but there was nothing. She believed it was the evil that blocked her gift.

Unknown to her, she was already being watched. "Best place to start is at the bottom, right?" Zelda told herself. And with that, she dove gracefully into the waters of the temple.

Faline had heard Zelda'S message and was on her way to the Water Temple. She didn't have on her fancy court dress, instead she had on a lightblue tunic, one her favorite colors. She had equipped her sword which had sakuras decorations on it. She entered the temple when she reached it and saw Zelda dive into the temple's waters. "Zelda! I'm here! I got your message! What is it you wanted?" She too dove and met up with Zelda.

A pilar of water emerged from the floor, forming itself into a lion.

Elixer jumped onto the tree and waited for Dark Link.

Dark Link quickly hurried into the lonesome room.

_I hate this place. It's so lonely. there's nothing to do._

Elixer, being a creature of water, noticed the change of water paterns outside the temple.

"someone is comming"

Zelda cautiously opened the door to the new room. Seeing that there was no immediate threat, she stepped in. The door behind her closed at once, trapping her inside.

She caught her breath at the beauty of the room. It was a lake. But this lake was different from that of Lake Hylia. The water was almost like a mirror. She looked down at it, but instead of showing her reflection, it showed a darker Zelda. She quickly jumped back, frightening herself.

Looking around again, she noticed that there were three islands: the one she was on with the barred door; another across the lake, with a locked door; and a slightly larger island in the middle which held a lone tree. Zelda shivered, but not from the cold of the Water Temple.

Everything in the room was gray or black. Other than her white and blue outfit and her blond hair, and the phoenix on her chest, there was no color.

She decided to try stepping into the water. She couldn't drown because of the Zora tunic, but she knew it was better to be safe than sorry. To her surprise, she sank, as if she were stepping onto a bed, but did not go all the way down.

She set her sights on the opposite barred door and took a deep breath. Then she ran.

She ran across the water, despite the growing dread in her stomach as she approached the tree. Suddenly, she felt as if there were people watching her.

Looking at the tree as she ran by it, she saw nothing. "Keep it together Zelda, you're almost there." She told herself.

She didn't know how she expected to get out when she reached the other door. For now, she was in the exact same predicament as before, except on the other side. She still had no way to get out for she had no key.

Out of exhaustion, she sat down, her back against the locked door and buried her face in her hand. Now she was trapped in the Temple in an empty room.

Dark Link grinned. He loved it when beings would walk into his room and get stuck. Many of the tourists who wondered off got lost in here, and they all met the same fate. _It's what they get for walking into my room without knocking first... _Dark Link thought. He grinned and melted into the water in his shadow form.

The darkness of his shadowy body zipped across the water, leaving ripples in his wake. He stopped before the third island and took his Hylian form. He stood before the princess. His body cast no shadow nor reflection. No heat came from his body, as it was cold from the dead bodies he was created from.

He stared down at the princess's frightened face and slowly grinned an insane grin. As he fed off her fright, he slowly grasped the hilt of his dark sword. He stopped suddenly._ Princess... Faline said... she was a friend of the Princess Zelda. If this is Zelda, then I would be killing Faline's friend. _Dark Link smiled a real smile and tried to make his face apologetic with no success. He just frowned and let go of the hilt and stared dissapointedly down at the princess. He really wanted something to kill.

Zelda slowly looked up as she felt a cold, menacing presence towering over her. She gasped as she came face to face with the Shadow. Though his features reflected that of the Hero of Time, this one had a more complicated past. A look of fear passed across her face.

His hands were on the hilt of his dark sword. An insane smile was on his handsome, though dark, face. Then, suddenly, it disappeared. In place was an apologetic smile and his hands came off the hilt of his sword. Then, as suddenly as the smile appeared, it was replaced with a frown.

This was her chance, if she were to survive. She jumped up, summersaulting in the air and behind Dark Link. From behind, she could have imagined that he was the Hero of Time.

He turned his face to look at her. Her heart almost stopped, for it was the same face as that of the Hero, yet this one was mysterious. Dark Link took a step towards her.

Zelda held up a hand as if to stop him. He paused and smiled a handsome, yet dark smile. "Please. I mean you no harm. I need your help." She did not dare introduce herself in case the ears of Ganondorf were in the room. "Please"

Her heart was in her throat. She hoped that this creature, no matter who he was, had some conscience and would take pity on her and on Hyrule.

Her hand still up, Dark Link took no notice and started walking, slowly, towards her.

Dark Link continued to advance on Zelda. He grinned, but it wasn't a crazy grin. It wasn't happy, sad, confused... in fact, it had no emotion behind it. Dark Link stopped at her hand which was now pressed against his chest. He smiled his empty smile once again and took her other hand in his, and kissed the back of her hand. "Hello.. Lady Zelda.." He mumbled.

Zelda's mouth dropped open. She didn' mean for it to, it just did. Not only from the shock that he knew her, but also from his actions. This was the last thing she expected from a minion of Ganondorf.

She stammered, trying to find the right words to say, but nothing came out of her mouth. She looked at the shadow, confusion on his face, amazement on hers.

Then suddenly, her hand seemed to burn. The one pressed against his chest. She tried to pull away, but he still held her hand in his. It was strong, yet gentle.

"I know you. You're the Shadow of all that's good in Hyrule." she told him, her voice shaking, "But may I have the honor of knowing your name?"

He snickered, she called him "good" which made his stomache tingle. "Dark Link." he mumbled, too shy to talk louder. No one told him the Princess of Hyrule was so pretty.

Sensing the goodness in him, Princess Zelda felt more comfortable. "Dark Link. Named after the Hero of Time as well." Zelda said, smiling at last, showing off her dimpled cheek. "Well Dark Link. I know you are a friend of Faline who is a close friend of mine so I know that within this Shadowy exterior of yours, you have some good. Right here." Zelda put her hand on where Dark Link's heart would have been.

He looked at where her hand was and shook his head.

"You have a heart Dark Link. Whether you believe it or not." Zelda told him, her voice like that of her harp, soothing, gentle, calming, "Beacuse if you didn't, you would have killed me when I first entered your prison."

Dark Link closed his eyes and concentrated on the heat eminating (sp?) from her hand and enjoyed the warmth. A heart? He didn't have a heart... he was created from dead bodies for God's sake. Dead bodies didn't have hearts... they didn't have souls either. He was only a shadow, a shell, an echo. This is what he always told himself. He smiled at the thought, a heart.

Dark Link placed his cold hand over her warm one, holding it in its place. He now had both of her hands in his grasp.

Zelda looked down at their hands. Though Dark Link's hands were freezing to the touch, she couldn't pull away. Could it be that, since this is Link's shadow, he is also her destiny?

It made her head spin to even grasp at that concept and she shook the thought out of her mind and smiled up at him.

He had his eyes closed and a smile lit up his dark face.

_Don't you feel love?_ though she didn't say it out loud, her voice was ringing in Dark Link's head. He opened his eyes and looked down at the princess. Her eyes showed concern, not scorn as he always saw from his father.

"I can love, I'm just not sure how." He said.

"Don't worry. You'll learn." Zelda told him with a smile. Then, she whipped her head around. Someone was approaching. "She'll help you, I can sense it."

Confusion clouded Dark Link's handsome features as he gave Zelda a puzzled look. She, in turn, looked towards the door that she had entered just a few minutes before. Dark Link followed her gaze, both waited expectantly as they watched the door.

Dark Link stared at the door on the other side of the room.

He glanced at the abnormal water that was Elixer and stared. _She... Faline? Or... Dark Navi? _He thought. Who would the princess be speaking of?

Elixer qwuivered with anger at the pretty lady who had so easilly found Dark Link's weakness.

Dumb shadow! This, this person was one who would destroy all that their father strived so hard to create, and he was letting her go?

Elixer Transformed into water, moved up the tree like a snake and onto a branch. there she changed into a fair sheildmaiden with dirty blonde hair. her bright blue eyes glared down at the princess as she looked at the door. She wore armor of har leather, with a Tree under a winged crown on the front. she held her long sword in her left hand, and in her right was a leather helm.

Faline walked through the door to the room that Zelda was in and found the princess standing there with the shadow as if they were making friendly conversation. "Umm Zelda what did you want? I got your message." She said with a puzzled look. She was confused that Zelda was talking to the shadow when she was so against the dark side. She walked up to them. "Uh...hi Dark Link. Long time no see...I think." She said hesitantly. She knew that the princess would be mad at her for making friends with someone from the dark side, so she was quite nervaous to talk to him in Zelda's presence.

Elixer looked down at Faline and Zelda, anger gowing inside her.

How did these court royals find the entrance to the hidden Water temple? Was this a sign that the Hero of Time was comming?

The grip on her sword grew harder, her nuckles turning white from the preasure.

Dark Link obviously knew Faline, she could sense it in the air.

She continued to look down, blue eyes searching..

"Faline!" cried Zelda as her friend approached, looking puzzled and a little nervous. Because of their longtime friendship, Zelda did not require her friend to show any royalty etiquette such as bowing. Dark Link released her hands and she gave Faline a hug. "I'm so glad you got my message. I sent for you because I need your help. Well, actually, I need Dark Link's help."

Zelda went on to explain, unaware of the eminent danger lurking just above her head.

"There is a creature, I believe a Kokiri Fairy, in trouble in the Forest Temple. However, without a proper weapon, I cannot venture any deeper in to the temple. The Kokiri destined to become the Forest Sage has not yet arrived. I was hoping that Dark Link would join us and rescue the poor creature. I knew that I could not convince him alone, but I was hoping, with you, I would be able to."

She looked from one to the other. Faline's face went from confusion to understanding while Dark Link's look went from flustered to happy and back to flustered. Zelda smiled to herself. She knew she was right, Dark Link was able to love.

Above her, a pair of blue eyes narrowed to a slit.

"Of course I'll help." Then she stepped closer to Zelda and whispered to her. "Are you sure that it's ok that Dark Link helps. I mean I know that he is nice, but he is a minion. I'm ok with it, but are you sure it's ok with you?" Even though she was friends with Dark Link and quite fond of him, she was still a bit uneasy about him as he was a minion. But like Zelda, she could sense good from him. She could sense it when they first met in the field.

_No, Don't Be weak! Fight the Temptation to help these people! _Dark Link watched the women conversate ((is that a word?)). He grinned happily at Faline and walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Faline! Here you are... I was waiting for you at Lon Lon Ranch, but you never appeared. Only a couple of ugly witches and an insane looking goron person." He held her hands in his happily, smiling a real smile as he was excited.

She looked down again at Zelda and Faline.

She jumped down from the tree, dead leaves tangeling woth her hair, for even the lolely tree in the room could sense the comming of Fall, and the Winter months.

"The fate of the world is i your hands, noble princess," Said elixer with a sneer.

"But let me say this: search in the feilds and you may find one who is still loyal. I may come, since I have often longed to visit the temple in the forest. but hear this: If you harm any of Ganondorfs creations, you will feel my wrath, for we are all brothers and sisters."

Dark Link watched the women conversate. He grinned happily at Faline and walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Faline! Here you are... I was waiting for you at Lon Lon Ranch, but you never appeared. Only a couple of ugly witches and an insane looking goron person." He held her hands in his happily, smiling a real smile as he was excited.

"Elixer, it's ok, I'm sure they wouldn't kill any of our family members. And Zelda, I'd be happy to help as long as it doesn't involve killing anything created by my father." He looked at Elixer and smiled an excited smile. Maybe I can do something to actually please Father. He's been strict and on my case since I lost to Link.

Dark Link dropped his smile and concentrated on the door to the rest of the temple. The bars on the door lifted and made the door open.

Zelda immediately took on a defensive stance as Elixir jumped down from the tree in front of the three people. Instinctively, she took a step forward as if to protect Dark Link and Faline despite her lack of a weapon. Elixir's words were somewhat foreign to her.

"Elixer, it's ok, I'm sure they wouldn't kill any of our family members. And Zelda, I'd be happy to help as long as it doesn't involve killing anything created by my father" Dark Link told Elixir. ((sorry Din, I forgot what she was supposed to look like other than her blue eyes))

Then, to Zelda's surprise and glee, the bars on the doors to the room lifted. Dark Link excitedly led the way to the door. Faline followed with some hesitation.

Zelda stood her ground, sharing eye contact with Elixir for a few moments before slowly turning around and following Faline. Before she went through the door, she turned back around to find Elixir still watching her.

The tension in the room could be cut with a biggoron sword as two pairs of blue eyes shared eye contact, each holding pure hatred and distrust.

"I cannot promise that I won't hurt any of Ganondorf's minions." Zelda told her telepathically "If they hurt any Hyrule Citizen, I will personally see to it that they pay for their actions." And with that, Zelda turned around to catch up with Dark Link and Faline who now seemed oblivious to her as they made their way to the entrance of the Water Temple.

Faline followed Dark Link through the door. She was a bit frightened at Elixer, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't mind helping Zelda fight her if it came to that. She continuing follwing Dark Link, wondering where he was leading them. Oh that's right. We're going to the forest. "So Dark Link, I didn't know you wanted to meet me at Lon Lon Ranch. It is an odd meeting place though." She giggled a bit.

"Hehe I guess it was, but I could have sworn I sensed you heading that way. Maybe the ranch woman confused me." He said. They arrived in the main room. The Tektites positioned thenselves to pounce on the two women. Dark Link shot the giant spider a look and it instantly stopped and turned towards the wall, as if trying to ignore the trio.

Zelda was glad that Dark Link was going to help her. As he was throwing the tektikes a warning look, she caught up to her friend. "I'm glad you came Faline. I'm sorry to put you in all of this. This wasn't meant to be your fight, but with the Hero of Time still missing, I don't know who else to turn to." she apologized to her friend.

Faline threw her a look as if to say How dare you even apoligize and Zelda smiled.

They made their way out of the Water Temple and walked on the dry lake bed, making their way to the Kokiri Forest.

"Zelda you don't have to apologize. I'll help whenever you need it." Faline was happy to get out of the temple. Despite it's beauty, it was kind of creepy... "So, where do you think Link might be? I know you don't know, but do you have a guess?" She asked Zelda.

Elixer follwed slowly. She didn't like the way that Zelda looked at her before she left. It was like she ment to hurt a family member. This Elixer could not allow.

"Dark Link? Are you ok? What's wrong?" She asked with a concerned voice.

Dark Navi woke-up from one of her naps. SHe was under Dark Link's hat again.

"Hey! Let me out!" She cried out as she threw herself agenst the hat.

Dark Link jumped at the small voice inside his hat. He'd almost forgotten about Dark Navi.

He lifted his hat and let the fairy out.

Dark Navi flew out from under the hat.

"DarkLink you need to think about washing that thing. It's starting to smell like Re-Deads left in the sun." DN looked around the room

"Whare are we?" she asked.

Dark Link smiled. "We're outside, Dark Navi." He then pouted. ""And my hat does not stink, I washed it yesterday. Dad made me before I went to sleep!"

"What ever, but I still think it smells. What's so great about out here?"

"Dark Link, isn't that the girl you like?" Dark Navi asked as she looked at Faline. "She's a bit to pritty for you, is she not? I mean I'm good for ya. I'd never leave your side."

"Be quiet, little fairy"

Said elixer from the back.

"Thanks to Dark Link, we now are escorting the princess towards the forest temple."

She glared at the back of Zelda's head, Dark thaughts flowing through her mind.

"Temple? What's going on Dark Link? Why are we helping the good guys?" Dark Navi asked.

Dark Link blushed slightly and looked at his feet. "Well.." He said. "It would be rude of us to not help out such pretty ladies. Damsels in Distress right?"

"Damsels in disstress? what worl have you been living in for the past year Dark Link? You think that the Princess of Hyrule would really need help?

You have the right idea Dark Navi. Teach your master a lesson."

"Elixer, calm down, it wouldn't hurt for us to help out once in a while. they promised not to hurt our family." Dark Link said. He smiled and continued to lead the way to the Forest Temple.

"Have you been living under a rock for the past 10 years? That is the princess of Hyrule, the one who escaped to try and Destroy us all. Have you seen the way she llooks at us? I think that she would rather not have us with her." Elixer said, teasing the shadow once again.

* * *

I understand that it is a little confusing for everyone to understand who these new characters are. So, I've taken the liberty of posting the profiles of everyone. 

Name: Manthios Armion

Species: Goron/hylian

Occupation: Necromancer (those dudes who raise the dead))

description: Manthios is mostly Hylain, with a small amount of goron, which gives his skin a reddish tinge. He eats rocks like a goron, but otherwise, he is nothing like them. His eyes are an emotionless grey with large sags under them. His hair is sleek and long and jet black. He always wears a black cape or whatever that looks like a smaller, not to mention dark, version of Rauru's cape thing.

history: Manthios used to live in the castle city, until his mother and father were eaten by redeads. He said he wouldn't die until he defeated ganondorf, and yet, he seems evil, if you take mobbing kariko village with corpses every Halloween as evil, which you most likely do. He's very messed up in the head and always keeps a sword, a dagger, and throwing stars at his side.

* * *

Name:Night  
Age:16  
Sex:Female  
Race:Unknown  
Looks: She has short, strait, blackish-brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She wares a black robe, a black cloke, black boots, a pair of red tri-force shaped earrings, a tri-force choker, and a mark on her right hand that shows she's Ganondorf's evil minion.  
Weppon(s): She rides a black horse named Star which was given to her by Indago. She carres staves as her choice of weppon, and has daggers hidden in her boots.

* * *

Name: Elixer  
Desc: (since this is a strange charrie, I'mjust gonna do a name and desc.)  
Elixer is the 'backuop' minni boss of the water temple. She is a being of water and shaddow, thus enebaling the ability of transformation. When in human form, She appears to be a beautiful girl of 17, with wavy chessnut hair and crystal blue eyes. She wears a long dark green tunic with gold embridery in the shape of flowers.  
When in battle/ordinary form, she appears to be a lion made of water, with the mane and tail made from shadows.

* * *

**Name**: Faline (Lady Faline Consterine)  
**Age**: 16  
**Height**: 5'3  
**Race**: Hylian  
**Desription**: Brown wavy, waist-length hair, in a topsy tail and a braid, fastened with a purple silk band. Hazel eyes. v-shaped golden crown across her forehead (I don't know what they're called. Girls wear them on medieval movies. I think Zelda has one too). Purple dress with a lightpurple top with long purple drape-like sleeves and cut-off shoulders. A golden necklace with an emerald pendnant. Her tunic is purple and lightpurple and the colar has lightpurple velvet going around it.

**History**: Member of the royal court. Though she looks prissy and proper, she knows the sword very well. Her father,Lord Liam Consterine, was a knight and best friends of the King. Because of this, she and Zelda became very close friends. Her father died while protecting the King from Ganon. Her mother, Lady Shantyl Consterine, died during Ganon's attack on the market town where they lived. Her life was spared because the night Ganon killed the king, she was staying the night with Zelda. So she ended up escaping with Zelda and Impa. About a month after, she found out what happened to her parents.

* * *

Name: Daja  
Race: Hylian  
Bio: Daja was the apprentace of Hyrules blacksmith when Gannondorf rose to power. Working alone in the forge, calling heat to the rods that she was using, Daja did not notice the evil creep into the forge. Gannondorf offered a new life- new powers to create living metal, and the ability to create molten metal without heat. She accepted, and to this day, Daja has been evil, trapping enemy's in living metal.

* * *

Name: Kari Lomiti  
species:half kokiri, half fairy  
special powers: flight and healing magic  
downsides: hardly any attack power, easily captured 

Kari darted through the streets of setting of rp frantically. Kawi had hair the color of the sun when it starts to set, her face was pale, and her cloak the color of the first rays of light reflecting off the morning dew. She wasn't much bigger than an average Hyrulian's palm.

Kari was a delicate species. She was once a full Kokiri, a rebel, of sorts. She dreamed of the outside. At first, the deku tree tried to constrain her. But she kept trying until she found a way to get out without dying...

The answer was to become part something else. She was a smart kokiri, and kept researching until she could become part something else. She dissapeared one day. Only one person knew where she had gone, and that was the deku tree. From then on, she never went back to the kokiri forest.

* * *

Name: Dark Link Dragmire  
Age: Unknown. Belived 17.  
Parent(s): Ganondorf Dragmire (I heard that was his last name)  
Bio:  
Dark Link was created by dead bodies in the cemetary of Kakariko Village (Just thought that was a cool idea. Yes, that sick mind of mine). After he failed his purpose in life, which was destorying his good side Link, he started a regular teenage life which includes: Falling in love with girls, making mischeif, disobeying his "father", and being unruley. Not to mention he started stealing rupees from the monsters he destroyed and insisting he was smarter than the average Poe ghost which earned him the mocking name "Mr. Smarty Poe" from his fairy, Dark Navi.

* * *

Name:Link  
Age:16 or 17  
Parent(s):unknown

Bio  
Link is a Hyrulian and was left was the Kokiri by his mother who died from sickness, he spent most of his life being mocked by othe Kokiri because he had no fairy. Navi became his fairy to help him on his quest to save Hyrule and help Zelda.

* * *

Sooo... it wasn't too confusing, was it? Please review!


End file.
